To Do it Again
by MJluver777
Summary: The Templars won the war. Of course, it was expected. Altair dies while fighting Robert de Sable. Ezio couldn't defeat Rodrigo. Connor was killed by his father while looking for Church. Yet they managed to continue the bloodline. Minerva sends the ancient assassins and Desmond into each time period to help the resident assassin complete his destiny. To ensure the Templars fall.
1. An Unlikely Meeting

**A/N: The bloodline continued. Don't ask me how, they probably did it earlier or something. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

"His heart stopped!" Rebecca panicked.

William Miles spun wildly from the computer he was scanning and rushed over to the Animus chair the man was propped up on.

"What do you mean his heart stopped?" he questioned. His son, Desmond, apparently collapsed when they entered their sanctuary/abandoned house.

"H-he's going into cardiac arrest," she spluttered. "I don't know what to do!" Rebecca was on the verge of tears.

"_You need not to do anything,_" a feminine voice murmured quietly in her head. "_Leave him be_."

Rebecca hesitated, then nodded her head when she recognized the voice. "W-we need to leave him alone," Rebecca told her grand master softly.

He looked at her as if she was insane, which she probably was with the voices in her head. "He could _**die**__! _We have to do something!"

"_Leave Desmond be,"_ the very same voice said inside William's head. "_You want the Templars ridden? Very well. Leave him alone. He lives."_

William was shocked at first, but then he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will check on him in two minutes. You are dismissed."

Rebecca nodded her head and stumbled out of the Animus room. William took one last glance at his son, and followed her.

...

He stopped at their gray, under decorated, make-shift kitchen, sat down in a cracked, wooden chair near the dining table and put his head in his hands. William was sure the voice he heard was Minerva from the First Civilization. She sounded exactly the same as the time when she "spoke through" Ezio to Desmond when the Italian found the apple. Yes, he was there. Desmond doesn't know it, but he escaped as soon as he woke up. Of course, the Templars choose that specific time to attack. He watched Desmond and Lucy fight of the Templars in the matter of mere seconds.

_Those two make a good team,_ William thought. They all make a good team, in fact. They were the_ very last_ of the Assassins after all. If they can survive the hell that the Templars placed upon them, they can survive almost anything. Almost.

But that's not the point. The question is, what the hell does Minerva want with Desmond?

A loud groan suddenly sounded from the Animus room.

_He's probably awake, _William thought. _I'll get him a drink. _He quickly grabbed a glass cup and filled it to the top with water. Then he started walking toward his son.

When he entered the room, however, his eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and he dropped his glass. "Rebecca!" he shouted urgently.

"What? What happened?" She rushed down quickly.

"It's Desmond! He's gone!"

...

Desmond felt himself fall onto the stone-like ground. Hard. "Dammit, my back," he complained. He slowly got up and carefully looked around. Where was he?

"Who's there?" a deep, Arabic accented voice snarled.

The modern teen tensed. You see, Desmond could have acted cool. Ya know, showed him who's boss. He could have said, "It's me, your ultimate clone; Dick Ass." But instead, he chickened out and said, "Ummmm, ummmmmm, uhhhh, hi?" In less than a second, he found himself pushed down back onto the floor with a hidden blade at his neck.

"I said, who's there?" the threatening voice repeated. Desmond studied the hooded figure's face. His features were all the same as his (gasp I _am_ his clone). Except his eyes. His eyes looked as if they were made out of gold, and right now, they were filled with coldness, absolutely no emotion what-so-ever. And there is only one person knew who could look that threatening.

"Altair?" he wondered. The hood man flinched back in surprise, but then shoved the blade deeper into his neck.

"How do you know my name?" he hissed.

"But your supposed to be dead!" Desmond exclaimed loudly.

"Excuse me?" Altair looked severely offended. He might kill him if he didn't say something satisfying soon.

"Sorry, sorry," Desmond apologized. "But you can let me up. I'm an Assassin." And to prove it, Desmond lifted up his left hand slowly and lowered the ring finger. The symbol of the Assassins.

Altair narrowed his eyes at Desmond cautiously, however, he soon offered Desmond a hand. He took it. "I apologize, brother," Altair said.

"It's cool," Desmond responded as he dusted himself off. "Where are we anyway?

"I don't know." They were standing in a large mass of empty darkness. No buildings. No furniture. No nothing. Hell, they couldn't even see the floor.

"HELLO? HEEEEELLOOO?" a deep, Italian-accented voice bellowed through the darkness.

"Quiet! What if there are Templars around here?" another voice, but softer and more American, snapped.

Desmond scanned his surroundings. He managed to spot two distant figures. Both were wearing overly decorated Assassin robes. He turned on Eagle Vision. Both were glowing blue. So they were truely Assassins. Good. They must be...

"Ezio? Connor?" The distant Assassins stopped in their tracks.

"Who's there?" Ezio called out.

"I am a friend," Desmond replied.

"That's what they all say," he heard Connor mumble. "Let me kill him."

"Wait, he is speaking the truth. Use Eagle Vision," Ezio advised. Connor did, and he muttered something unflattering and followed the Italian to Altair and Desmond. "Can you tell us where we are?" Ezio questioned.

"No. We can't," Altair snapped impatiently. "Now make yourself useful and find an exit."

"Excuse me, but who are-, wait," Ezio hesitated. "Your Altair! The same guy who failed-"

"Alright, that's enough chatting," Desmond cut in. Let's find us and exit, shall we?" He began to walk forward.

"Wait," Connor cautioned. "We do not know your name yet. I am Ratonhnhake:ton, or Connor."

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze," Ezio announced proudly.

"Altair," the Arab stated plainly

"Desmond, at your service," Desmond answered. "Now, let's find a way out."

_"You will not find anything," _a mysterious, monotone, feminine voice sounded through the darkness. _"You are on another dimension. The dimension of time."_

Desmond looked up. "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" he asked. Desmond wanted answers. And apparently, he wanted them now.

A golden, computer pixel form of a woman materialized behind them.

"_For you to succeed_."

The four Assassins tensed and spun around in surprise. "What do you mean, succeed?" Ezio asked.

Minerva looked at the ancient Assassins. "_You either died while fighting your ultimate foe, or along the way. That cannot happen."_

"Failure? Explain," Altair commanded.

The First Civilization woman looked at Desmond. He sighed. He did NOT want to see their reactions to his explanation. "Altair, you died while fighting Robert de Sable. Ezio, you were killed during your fight with Rodrigo. Connor, you were assassinated by your father during your search for Benjamin Church," Desmond concluded. "Oh, by the way, we're related." He found himself pinned back down on the floor.

"You lie!" Altair accused, holding Desmond in a choke hold.

_"He is not,"_ Minerva confirmed. Desmond was able to breathe again. Altair spun around to face Minerva.

"What sorcery is this? Answer me!" Altair demanded harshly.

"Calm your tits, man. It's the truth,"Desmond hissed. Altair looked at him disbelievingly.

"I believe him," Ezio admitted. He received a glare from the Arabic Assassin. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted, right _fratello_?"

Altair pondered about this for a moment. "I suppose.."

Minerva decided she had enough of the lowly human arguments. "_Failure is not acceptable,"_ Minerva continued. "_You must succeed. To do it once again."_

"If we failed before, what makes you think we won't fail this time around?" Connor wondered.

"_You will have each other," _The golden woman responded.

"You mean-"

"_You will start in one time, live a life there, then start again in another time,"_ Minerva informed. "_From beginning to end, you will change history. Change it from what it is now, to what it should be. Safety and peace, Assassins." _ With that happy thought, the woman dissolved into golden pixel and particles.

A door appeared in front of the group. On the door was a label that read, "Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem, 1191. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

Altair squinted at the label, shrugged, opened the door, and stepped in. _He's gonna be in some deep shit._ Desmond smirked.

Ezio and Connor glanced at each other and followed Altair in. Desmond was now alone. _What a fucking shitty morning,_ he thought, before he entered the portal between the past's present and time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a very good author yet, so please give me constructive criticism. If you have any questions about the chapter, please PM me. (It's confusing, don't judge) ;D **


	2. Solomon's Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

Desmond's POV

The world around me was swirling. It kept on going, and going, and going to the point where I thought it would never stop. It did, however; I fell from space itself and landed on the brownish, dusty, dirt-covered ground. I slowly stood up, careful not to trip over myself, and scanned my surroundings. The walls were as filthy as the floor, and in some places on the ground, there were large gaps that had thin beams going across. I've also noticed that instead of my usual hoodie and jeans, I was dressed in ancient Assassin garb, identical to Altair's. Speaking of Altair, where was he?

"There must be another way! This one need not die!" I heard someone say.

There was a dull sound of a blade going through a man's flesh. Well, I found Altair.

'Well done brother," another man (I'm going to assume it was Kadar) praised. "That was a clean kill. Fortune favors your blade."

"Not fortune," Altair denied. "Skill." I soon lost interest in their conversation. I already know what was going to happen. Altair dishonors the Brotherhood and get stabbed and all that shit.

"Desmond, over here," a Native voice grunted. I turned around to see Ezio and Connor, both dressed in ancient Assassin garb as well, hidden behind a corner. I hurried over to join them.

"What is he doing?" Ezio hissed angrily. "I thought he was a Master Assassin! And here he is, breaking everything I am working for!"

"Yeah, yeah, look! He's leaving!" I urged him. "We have to follow him."

We tracked Altair to a large room filled with beams and wooden stands.

"Look," Connor tried to grab my attention. "Down there."

I glanced below to see Altair strutting towards the Templars, with Malik and Kadar flanking him on both sides.

"Hold Templars," Altair ordered. "You are not the only ones with business here." A man who wore a cross on his chest turned around slowly.

"Ah, Assassin!" the man spoke. "That explains my missing man. What is it that you want?" Altair pretended to think for a moment.

"Blood." The Assassin sprung up into the air, hidden blade out, prepared to sink it through Robert de Sable's neck.

However, Altair finally met his match, because Robert caught both of his wrists and held them away from his neck.

"Ha! Foolish Assassin! Do you really think you are powerful? Hmmmmm, I will let you live this time, so you can send a message to your Brotherhood, and to your master. Tell them to prepare for the worst." With that, Robert threw Altair through the roof and right into... us.

"AH! _Merda!_" Ezio screamed as Altair crash into him.

"You broke the Creed," Connor told the guilty Assassin.

"Now is not the time, _brother,"_ he spat. "We need to escape!" He jumped onto several beams, scaled up a wall, and hopped through a large gap in a wall that leads to Jerusalem. I glanced at my fellow foreign Assassins, and followed him.

Once we were safely out of the Temple, Ezio glared at Altair with so much intensity that it made Altair flinch (It's actually really impressive). "You've dishonored the Brotherhood," the Italian accused. "You know that the punishment is death, yes?"

Altair turned his head away. "Yes, yes, I am well aware," he mumbled regretfully. "Perhaps this is what the goddess meant by failure."

I bit back a chuckle and left him in the dark. He needs to learn his lesson.

After long, painful, back breaking, nut-cracking hours of horse-riding, we finally arrived at the small village of Masyaf. A man dressed in darker Assassin robes greeted us at the entrance.

"Welcome, Altair!" he announced cheerfully. "I trust your mission was a success? Who are these people?" The man looked at us.

"That is none of your concern, Rauf," Altair grunted. "Is the master in?"

"Yes, yes. Buried in his books, I suspect."

"Then I will be on my way." Rauf nodded and stepped aside to allow us entry.

"Hmph, your master will kill you," Connor told him, smiling a little.

"I know. Now shut up," Altair snapped.

"How will you kill Templars now? You have already failed," Ezio informed.

"Altair," another Arabic-accented voice interrupted.

"Abbas," Altair addressed back.

"Where are the others? Or have you rode ahead to claim all the glory for yourself?" he taunted.

"I have come to see the master," Altair insisted, standing his ground to the Assassin that fights with words, not blades. Abbas narrowed his eyes and snapped his hideous gaze in our direction.

"Who are those people behind you? You're servants?" he sneered. I glared at him and grinded my teeth together. No wonder why Altair hates this guy so much. He's a dick.

"I have come to see the master," Altair repeated, voice dangerously low.

"My apologies go on ahead. No doubt you are eager to put your tongue to his boot." Ezio chuckled a bit, but then quickly disguised it has a cough when he received a harsh glare from the elder Assassin. Altair turned his attention back to Abbas.

"Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat," he snapped.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, _brother," _Abbas spat. Then he turned away to waste his time elsewhere.

"_Pezzo di merda_," Ezio muttered. I nodded in agreement. We headed through the entrance to the Masyaf castle and up one of the grand stair cases.

"Wait here," Altair stopped us. "I must face him alone."

"What? Don't want to be embarrassed in front of your brothers?" I teased. The Arab shot me a dirty look.

"You can still hear from here," he pointed out.

"Excuses," Connor muttered. If Altair heard that, he didn't show it, because he walked straight to the master's desk without hesitation; back straight and head held high.

"Safety and peace, Al Mualim," Altair greeted.

"Altair!" Al Mualim acknowledged. "I trust you brought back the treasure? Where are Malik and Kadar?"

"There were some... complications," the Master Assassin improvised. "Robert de Sable was not alone."

"Ah, but when does our work ever go as planned?" the Mentor reasoned. "It's our ability to adapt that makes us Assassins."

Altair shifted uncomfortably. "But this time, it was not enough," he admitted.

Al Mualim froze and narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?" he seethed.

"I have failed you, master," Altair concluded.

"The treasure?"

"Lost to us."

"De Sable?"

"Escaped."

Al Mualim took a deep breath; trying to keep his cool. "I sent you," he began, "my best man, on the most important mission the brotherhood has received yet, and you come back to me with apologies and excuses?"

Altair tried to defend himself. "I did-"

"DO NOT SPEAK! Not another word!" Al Mualim finally lost his temper. "What of Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead," he mumbled solemnly. Al Mualim looked like he's ready to explode.

"You-"

"No!" came a voice from the other side of the twin staircase. I turned to see Malik running up to his master, holding one arm in the other. "I still live!" he declared. "But the same cannot be said for my brother. Because of you!" Malik pointed an accusing finger at Altair.

"There was nothing I could do!" Altair desperately defended. "Robert de Sable threw me from the roof. There was no way back!"

Malik shook his head in disbelief. "It was no accident. All of this could have been avoided. Your arrogance nearly cost us the treasure!"

Al Mualim picked his head up from his stressed pacing and leaned forward eagerly. "Nearly?" he asked.

Malik smirked. "I have recovered what your favorite could not." He motioned for one of the novices (who was holding it) to give him the treasure. Malik's face turned serious again. "I'm afraid that is not all I brought home."

As if on cue, a panicked novice rushed past me and stood before the master. "Mentor! Masyaf is under attack!" he gasped.

Al Mualim narrowed his eyes at the novice. "So Robert wants a fight. Very well, we shall give him one." He turned to Altair. "Go and defend Masyaf. We will continue our conversation later."

"Yes master," Altair obeyed. He then turned around and strutted to us. "Come," he said. "Masyaf needs us to protect her. Since you are all Assassins, I'm assuming you know how to fight?"

"Like a lioness defending her cubs," Ezio replied cheerfully.

"And I'm going to assume that's a good thing," Altair remarked. "Now move!"

We rushed out of the castle and into the village. As we entered, however, an exhausted Rauf came wheezing to us. "Altair!" he panted. "Thank Allah you're here!"

"Safety and peace, brother. What assistance do you require of me?" Altair patiently asked.

"We have gotten most of the villagers out. Most of them. There are still innocent people out there, getting brutally slaughtered by those... those atrocities!" Rauf glanced around warily, checking to see if there are any Templars sneaking around. "I need you to distract the rest while we evacuate the last civilians."

Altair nodded. "So be it."

"Safety and peace, brother," Rauf saluted before he stumbled back into the battlefield.

"Follow me!" the Arabic Assassin ordered us. So we did. We jumped off a few cliffs, climbed a few buildings, and jumped off those. And we repeated.

"There!" Altair pointed to two groups of Templars terrorizing a family of civilians.

"Connor! You come with me! Ezio, Desmond, take them out!" He gestured to the Templars on the right.

Ezio glanced back at me. "Are you ready, _fratello_?" Without giving me time to answer, he jumped from the roof and onto the nearest Templar.

I sighed. So impatient. I followed him down and easily struck down the remaining Templars with my hidden blade. They didn't have any guns in this period, so it only took a minute.

"You guys alright?" I asked after we disposed of the abominations.

"Fine," Connor replied. Ezio and I went to join up with him and Altair.

"Come on! We are not done yet!" Altair yelled.

So we continued to jump off cliff, climb a few building and jump off those.

"Fall back!" I heard a voice shout as soon as we reached the end of a bridge. A sea of Assassins followed after whilst being chased by Templars.

Connor, Ezio, and I rushed with the fleeing Assassins back to Masyaf Castle. There, we backed up Al Mualim, who was in a verbal debate with Robert de Sable.

"It is hopeless!" Robert shouted up to the master, who was standing on a balcony. "You are doomed!"

"My brothers do not fear death, Templar! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!" Al Mualim replied.

"Good!" The Grandmaster of the Templars replied. "Because they shall have it."

'Hmmmm, we will show you what we can do." At that, the Mentor of the Assassins held his hand up to the sky.

"Look!" Ezio hisses. He pointed to the highest tower. I looked up. There was Altair, standing on the edge of a wooden raft-like thing sticking out of the tower. I watched as Altair performed a graceful jump, the Leap of Faith, and landed in a pile of hay on his back. I looked down to check on the Templars. Robert de Sable seemed oblivious.

"Still you refuse?" he chuckled. "Very well, bring forth the prisoner!" The Templars pushed forward a bound and blindfolded Assassin. Robert sheathed his sword and stared cruelly at us. "You have caused this!" he announced and he sunk his sword into the back of the Assassin.

"KADAR!" I heard Malik scream. Al Mualim held up a hand to silence him.

"Like I said, my men do not fear death." Malik glared at his master.

Suddenly, logs came rolling down the hill and onto the Templars. They screamed in pain as the logs quickly and tortuously crushed the life out of them. Some, however, managed to scramble away before the heavy logs reached them and escaped with de Sable leading them. The Assassins cheered at this victory. But Ezio, Connor, and I stayed silent. What is to become of Altair?

The Assassins left the tower they were standing on and tended to the civilians that were gathered at the entrance of the castle.

We stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs that lead up to the entrance.

"Altair!" Al Mualim bellowed. I looked up to see the mentioned Assassin bravely climb up the stairs to face his doom. I snorted. Rank and bravery is not going to help him now.

"You have done well," Al Mualim half praised. "Do you know why that is?" Altair stayed silent. "You listened!" the Mentor continued. "If you had done the same in Solomon's Temple, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I did what I was asked," Altair quietly defended. "NO!" Al Mualim snapped. "You did as you pleased!" He took a deep breath. "Malik has told me about the arrogance you have displayed in the Temple. You have broken three simple tenets of our Creed. Three tenets that has kept us in line. Three Tenets that you seem to have forgotten! Must I remind you again?" He didn't wait for an answer. "First tenet; stay the blade-"

"From the flesh of an innocent, I know." Altair received a slap to the cheek. I stifled a laugh.

"And stay your tongue!" Al Mualim snapped. "If you truly understand this tenet, then why did you kill that old man? He was innocent. He did not need to die." He paused to collect himself. "Second tenet," he began. "Always hide in plain sight." The Master glowered at his pupil. "From what I heard, you chose to expose yourself! And finally," his glare darkened, "the worst of all your betrayals, never compromise the Brotherhood! All the people who have died today was lost because of you!" He exhaled. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I cannot think of a better way to pay for your crimes." At that, two Assassins that were standing behind Altair seized his arms and pulled them behind his back. Altair struggled, of course, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I cannot spare a traitor," Al Mualim said solemnly. He pulled out a beautiful, golden dagger from his cloak.

"I am not a traitor," Altair desperately muttered. Al Mualim chuckled in incredulity.

"I do not believe you," he said, before he plunged his dagger into Altair's guts.

The world began to feel dizzy, and my balance deteriorated.

"What is happening?" Connor probably muttered. I can't be sure, in fact, the only thing I CAN be sure I heard were Altair cries of pain before the world faded into cold, unforgiving, darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! School started two weeks ago and I have already taken 5 quizzes and 2 tests (I aced them all). But I still need to adjust, so forgive me. Also, I know my stories need more vivid descriptions, so I'll work on that. Constructive Criticism is welcome! :D **


	3. Stupid People and Stupid Missions

**Altair's POV**

My head was pounding. It hurts. Everything hurts.

I waited until my vision slowly came back into focus, and I saw Al Mualim standing over me.

"Master?" I muttered, confusion clouding my voice.

"Altair," he replied. I rubbed my eyes and stood up slowly, careful not to anger my head even more.

"Master, how am I alive? I felt the embrace of death!" I was so confused; he stabbed me, right?

"I have shown what I wanted you to see. You have slept the sleep of the dead, and now you will become a better man." What? "Malik wanted me to kill you. Your life in exchange for his brother's." Guilt washed over me like a wave washing away a drowning child. Of course I was sorry. I'm not heartless like you think I am. Okay, maybe a little bit, but still!

"I assume you have something for me to do?"

"You assumed correctly," Al Mualim confirmed. He took out a roll of parchment and held it out for me to see. "On this list, there are nine names. Names of war-bringers, plague-spreaders, life-takers. Nine names of men who need to die." A smile spread across my face.

"In exchange for my own life?" I pondered smugly.

"Yes, a most generous offer, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

Al Mualim closed his eyes and continued. "Tamir must be the first to fall. He resides in Damascus." He looked up and took a breath. "Once upon a time, you had others to gather information for you. Now you must gather it yourself, for you are a novice, a child once more." My smile instantly fell away, replaced with surprise and anger. A novice? Again? I supposed I deserve it. I bowed my head deeply, indicating obedience and acceptance.

"I see," I muttered in slight annoyance. At that, I turned to leave and start my quest for redemption.

"Wait," Al Mualim called at the last moment. I stopped in my tracks, back still turned, waiting for him to continue.

"Before you go, do you recognize these people?" At this, I spun around to inspect. In front of me were Desmond, Ezio, and Connor, all of them chained and blindfolded. Well, someone has to save their asses.

"Errrrr, yes," I replied instantly. They are, errrr, novices of the Brotherhood."

"_Novices_?" Al Mualim mused. I nodded, hesitantly. "Well then, we must apologize to our brothers." He turned to the guards. "Release them," he ordered. The guards pulled a small, silver key out from their robe pocket and inserted it in the lock on the metal. When the chains fell away, Al Mualim turned back to face me. "_Now_ you may go," he dismissed.

I left.

**Ezio's POV**

Novices? HA! I am Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze! I am no mere novice; I am great! Altair will pay for that insult on my name. But it will have to wait, for I am a Master Assassin, and Master Assassins control their emotions at all times.

**Desmond's POV**

I felt my blindfold slip off and the tight chains around my wrist loosen. Squinting my eyes at the sudden light, I scanned my surroundings. We were in Al Mualim's office, and Altair just called us a novice and left. Humph, shit just got real.

I glanced at Ezio and Connor. Both of their expressions were monotonous (except for maybe Ezio. He looked sightly angered at being called a novice. Well, what can you expect? He a freaking ball of emotions, and he can control them as well as an infant).

Al Mualim stared at us. "Altair has informed me of your novice positions. Is he correct?" Connor and I nodded, whereas Ezio resorted to muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

The master took it as a yes. "Excellent! And judging by your hidden blades, you are experienced novices?"

"You're damn right- I mean, yes master," I fumbled over words. Al Mualim frowned.

"Respect, remember. Do not end up like Altair." I held in a snort.

Al Mualim continued, regardless. "I have a small task for you three. If completed, I will promote you all to the Assassin rank. It seems that it is long overdue."

I sighed. "What is it that needs to be done?"

The master smiled, like the old, sick man he is. "There is a traitor among our group. If you can find him and bring him to me, then you all will be rewarded.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"Off you go, then." Al Mualim ushered us out.

Ezio was grumbling about unheard things as we swaggered out of the castle. "Traitor? Where are going to find him? It's been like, 2 hours. He should be well out of the-"

"Al Mualim is a traitor to us all!" a voice interrupted. "He is the true enemy! Support the Templars, and you will get the freedom and justice you deserve!"

I smirked at Ezio. "Guess he's a retard. Not that it's bad.." Ezio grunted in agreement. Soon, the man finished his long, hopeless speech, and he stepped off the podium and began to walk away.

"Follow him," I hissed. We snuck from wall to wall, bench to bench until the idiot finally reached a secluded area. Connor quickly and suddenly pounced out from our hiding place and started beating the shit out of the traitor.

"Templar! You are a Templar! After we, who call you brother, gave you food and a place to sleep, you turn your back on us and work with the Templars!" My eyes literally popped out as I watched Connor attempting to murder the guy. He sounds like he actually knows him; he's a much better actor then I gave him credit for.

"I did what I think was right!" the traitor coughed between punches. "Kill me if you must; I will at least die with my allegiance to the Templars." Connor paused to take a breath to calm his nerves and snorted.

"It is up to the master to decide your fate," he huffed. He looked up toward me, his expression basically asking for assistance. Nodding, I helped Connor tie up the guy's hands and quickly wrapped a piece of cloth across his eyes. As soon as we were done, we dragged the infidel across the entire village and up the hill to the Masyaf Castle. It must have been painful for him. Strangely, the thought felt satisfying.

Soon, however, we reached Al Mualim's polished, wooden desk. "Master," I greeted. It felt so strange calling him that. "We have found the traitor."

Al Mualim turned around from his old man gazing to face us. "I see you have returned. I will handle it from here." With reflexes unlikely for a man his age, he unsheathed a beautiful, metallic sword and stepped forward threateningly toward the traitor. "I will give you one last time to announce the evil in your heart."

The traitor spat blood at the master's feet. "I have no confessions," he stubbornly insisted. "Jamal and I did what was right. My only regret, however, is that they failed." I stared at the man so intensely that my eyeballs almost popped out. He just ratted out his friend! Can anyone be more idiotic?

Al Mualim sighed at his stupidity. "Then I will take your life." He slashed viciously at the man's throat, and his body dropped limply to the ground in its own pool of blood. The master finally turned to us. "Congratulations! You are all now fully fledged Assassins!" he stated. Pfffft.

Connor bowed low and Ezio scoffed, while I stood still, emotionless.

"Now, as Assassins, I have another important mission for you." Of course.

"I want you to watch Altair. Make sure he does not do anything that will disgrace us again. If he breaks another tenet, however, kill him." Then he waved us away, with no extra words, details, or helpful suggestions on how in the world we were going to kill Altair.


End file.
